random drabbles,about random things, taking place at random times
by randomobsession123
Summary: random drabbles, taking place at random times. don't like don't read. you can use them to make actual one shots if you want.
1. You're in Love

**hi! this takes place after the movie. do what you will to it. if you do though, I want to know so I can read it. I guess these are more like prompts' then...**

Cupid watched as Jack paced the room. Her head swiveled back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Finally she decided to ask the question on her mind. "Are you alright Jack?"

Jack looked up and stopped his pacing abruptly. He smiled sheepishly as he said "Ummm….. I saw a girl today, and I sorta have this feeling I can't describe. I want her. But don't. I'm confused, worried and stressed all at the same time, if that's possible. Can you help?"

Cupid smiled. Ooooooooooo…. You're in love!" she squealed. Jack felt uneasy. She was looking at him the way Tooth looks at his teeth, run and don't look back before she in your face with her fingers in you're mouth, or in this case, bombards you with questions. However Jack wasn't quick enough.

"Who is she? Human or spirit? What does she look like? Does she believe? Does she-" she was cut off as Jack held up his finger.

"First off," he said. "I can't understand a word you're saying. I really have to go. Bye!" and with that he rushed out the door.


	2. Under the Mistletoe

**this was just something in my head that wouldn't leave me alone. **

It had been a long day and Jack was tired. He had brought snow to the appropriate parts of the world and brought snow to inappropriate parts of the world. He had annoyed Bunny and played with Jamie. He had also helped North with last minute Christmas things for Christmas Eve was the next day. He was now really, really, really tired. So tired that he could fall asleep anywhere. Jack suddenly fell out. Next to a rock and under mistletoe some stranger put there.

It had been a few hours and some girls were headed to the mall. Taking a short cut they saw a boy lying on the ground. He was cute boy with white hair and a blue hoodie and tattered pants. He reminded them of a movie they had all seen. Finally the realization clicked and Mary was the first to say something. "OMG! IT'S JACK FROST!" she said squealing like a five year old on Christmas morning. The others squealed as well and Mary noticed the mistletoe above his head. "Oh! I call first kiss!" she said. The others looked confused and she pointed at the mistletoe above his head. She then leaned down and kissed him on his cheek with her lip gloss coated lips. The others did the same and surprisingly Jack didn't stir from this at all. They all then continued on their journey to the mall and left him sleeping there.

*****a few more minutes*****

`Jack flew into Santoff Clausen and sat down on the couch far, far away from the fire of course. North came in later and said, "Hello Jack!" his eyes widened as he saw the light of the fire flicker off some of the glitter in one of the girl's lip stains. He decided to let Jack find out himself and went on with his day.

*****bedtime*****

`Jack got off the couch and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth – Tooth's orders- and washed his face. He got halfway done when he looked down at the washcloth. He jumped in surprise. The washcloth was covered with glitter and tainted a light pink. _What the heck?_ He thought. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that the left side of his face was covered with lips gloss and he thought over his day, trying to figure out where It came from. He thought about how he had helped North, annoyed Bunny, and played with Jamie. He thought about how tired he was and how he had basically fallen asleep where he was standing. When he woke up he saw a little red flower above his head. Everything suddenly clicked and he almost fell backwards with surprise. He had been kissed by a bunch of girls in his sleep! that was his conclusion at least. Jack finished washing his face and went/flew to his room. He wondered if North had seen. Deciding he didn't for he would have said something and went to sleep.


	3. Cutting Class

**this is high school jack AU drabble. again saw an internet picture and this came to me. link to picture: art/Punk-SkaterBoy-GraffitiArtist-Jack-Frost-348906497**

Jack rode his skateboard through the halls of Burgess High School and spray painted the walls as he went on his way. Yes he was skipping class. Yes his dad was gonna kill him. But he didn't care. He went on riding and spraying. He stopped his skateboard and looked at his handy work. He had written his name on the wall of the hallway and some on the lockers. "Nice job, man!" he heard behind him. Jack turned with a smile at the sound of Jamie, his best friend. "Bet I could do better though." Jamie said with a smile.


	4. OMG! IT'S JACK FROST 1

**this is another random thing that takes place in my mind.**

Jack was walking around minding his own business when he heard, "OMG. IT'S JACK FROST! OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD!" Jack turned around to find an excited looking teenage girl, around the age of sixteen running towards him with her friends following her. Jack felt the need to run. The group got larger as more teenage girls noticed his presence. The guys all around looked like they were on 'I have an insane girlfriend and I know it!' Jack sped off. He ran fast and far. He ran so fast that Bunny would be impressed. He came to his lake and stopped. He looked around and thought he was alone when, "OMG! IS THIS THE PLACE YOU DIED AND WAS REBORN!?" How they knew that, Jack had no idea. He didn't much time to think of an idea though for he started to run again. The girls took a while to notice he was gone but were soon on his trail. He started to run but was tackled to the ground and was stampeded by the girls. All he heard were screams and "Let me see his teeth! I wanna see his teeth!" and "I wonder if he'll lift up his shirt for us!" Jack was freaking out. _No, no ,no! _

North was worried. Jack had been gone a long time. He was going to go get a snow globe when Jack came in, looking as if he been in a fight, with lip glossed covered girls. _Hmmm…. _He thought. Bunny had lost patches of fur when he went out to see Sophie, Tooth was still waiting to hear from her fairies, an Sandy was still out giving dreams for more people suddenly believed in him. Jack had dropped himself in an armchair. "Well hello, Jack!" he said in his usually jolly tone. "Might I ask, what happened to you?"

"Girls! So many girls!" was all Jack said.

*****later*****

The group sat watching TV when they saw an ad that caught them all off-guard. "Coming soon to digital and Blu-ray is Rise of the Guardians! Now coming with 2 walking eggs while supplies last." They just sat there, staring at the screen. Tooth was the first to snap out of it and flew over to the computer. Giving her wings a break she sat down and typed in Rise of the Guardians, and was surprised by what she found. Page after page of sites and ads for the DVD. Clicking on one for a wiki she saw that the humans seemed to know everything!

"Ummmmmmm… guys? I think we're famous!"


	5. Go Away

**inspired by a fanfic I read.**

Jack was bugging me. He was bugging me really bad and I was about to whack him in the head. Instead all that came out was "Jack Frost, if you don't leave me alone, I will make you fall in love with the person/thing nearest to you!" Jack looked to his right and saw a toilet. I picked up my bow and took careful aim to prove my point. Jack looked at the bow, and he looked at the toilet and shot out of the room. I smiled to myself and went on about my day.


	6. Keep Up With The World!

**also inspired by a fanfic I read**

Jack ducked as a snowball whizzed past his head. Making his own ball of snow he raised his arm to throw it when something in the street caught his eye. Putting his arm down he went for a closer look. "Jack!" Jamie cried but Jack just gave them the 'one minute signal' looking at the road, he saw car after car, after car.

"Hey Jamie, what happened?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Almost all the girls in my school, except my girlfriend- Pippa- and Sophie committed suicide over you."

"Over me?"

"Keep up with the world! Some dude came up with the bright idea to make a movie about the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman being the saviors of the world and then some kid named Jack Frost helped them save the world from an evil dude named Pitch. I know it's basically your life story, but then the Jack Frost Fever came at my school. I was worse than Justin Beiber! So anyway, the girls all went crazy and this is the result. They all commit suicide in hopes of becoming immortal. "

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a fourteen year old human boy. I spend a lot of time watching TV and listening to people's conversations at lunch. You can learn a few things."

"Oh." Suddenly remembering the snowball in his hand, Jack raised his hand and threw it at Jamie. Jamie jumped and shivered and yelled

"Time in!" and snowballs started whizzing again.


	7. So What Do You Do?

"Hey Jack, I have to do a project on a mythical person, and I was wondering if I can use you?" pippa asked.

"I'm not a myth!" Jack said.

"Well yeah, to children, but to my teacher, you're still that guy from the song."

"Ok,ok. I'll do it. So what did you want to ask me?"

"well doing some research, I saw that you're said to freeze those that provoke you. Like incase in a block of ice and laugh when their face turns blue and they die. Who have you done this to recently?"

"What! I don't do that! I've dreamed of doing it to bunny but that's it." Jack thought for a moment, " what else did that website say?"

"Ummmmm… you fell in love with a human girl and begged your father to turn you into a human so you can be with her. And you can freeze peoples shadows to make them their own living things. Sorta like Peter Pan's shadow. Can you do any of this stuff?"

"no."

"Well, what do you do, besides ice and stuff."

**just came to me. takes place 2 weeks after the movie.**


	8. Four for the Price of One!

**To let you know, this is like four chapters all rolled up into one. each line break equals one drabble. they are not to offend anyone.**

"Jamie time for your session!" Jamie's mom called.

"Coming!" Jamie answered. He was leaving his room when the window flew open and he felt a cold draft.

"Did you forget about our talk or did something else pop up?" Jack grew concerned when Jamie didn't answer. "Hello….." Jack asked as he waved a hand in Jamie face.

"Shhhh…" Jamie said. "My mom thinks I'm going insane or something because I 'talk to air.' She doesn't believe in Jack Frost." His mom called him once again.

"Jamie come on! You don't want to be late for your first session!"

"In a minute mom!" Jamie answered. He turned to Jack. "Look, this could take anywhere from a few minutes to a couple of hours sooo… I wouldn't hold my breath." With that he went downstairs.

**-Session-**

"Hello. I'm Dr. White and I'm gonna help get over your problem. Mrs. Bennet, I would like to spend some time alone with Jamie. So could please leave the room?" Mrs. Bennet left the room and went to the waiting room. She then turned to Jamie. "So, your mother says you talk to air?"

"You could say that."

"Can you tell me when this started?"

"Ummm…. About four years ago. The day after Easter."

"Is that the one when all the eggs were missing?"

"Yes."

"Did you see anything strange that night?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question Jamie."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I sorta did. Just…. What do you mean by strange?"

"Well, when I came home from work that night, I saw a very old man. I got out the car and asked if he needed assistance. He simply looked at me with slight surprise and asked 'you can see me?' I said yes of course, because who doesn't notice an old man lumbering down the street. The weird thing is, there was the weirdest looking bird next to him."

Jamie cut her off. "If you saw all that, then you must be crazy too. That was North."

"…"

"Santa, the girl next to him was the Tooth Fairy."

"Well then that explains a lot. If I can see that, I not gonna help you at all. Get out."

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Jamie asked.

"Yes you do! After yesterday's incident you won't be staying at home for a while."

"But mom!"

"But nothing. You're going to come with us weather you like it or not."

Jamie groaned as he grabbed his coat and went out the door.

*****at the store*****

"Hey Jamie." Jack said as he walked next to him.

Jamie simply glared at his friend. Jack was taken aback. "Hey what did I do?"b

"What did you do? Nothing much. Just made it snow in my house. Due to it being winter the heat was on, thus causing the snow to melt, my house flooding and my mom never trusting me at home alone again!" Jamie's voice rose with each word. Some passersby gave him a weird look and he lowered it down. "Now I'm bra shopping with my sister. And I'm pretty sure she's taking forever on purpose."

Jack racked his memories remembered it clear as day. "Oh….. sorry about that."

"Jamie! Can you hold these for me?" Sophie asked. Jamie looked at his little sister.

"Sure." Sophie handed him, five pairs of jeans, seven shirts, and seven regular bras and two sports bras. Jamie couldn't see through the pile of clothes in his hands. Jack couldn't help put snicker at his friend's predicament. "I can sense you smiling." Jamie said.

* * *

Jack flew down and landed in a tree. He was bored. Today was the same as always. He brought snow to a certain region, and… that's it. It's not like he had friends to play with or anything. He sat down in the tree and was almost asleep when he saw someone coming. He looked down, and saw that the man had a powdered wig, and a red coat with two short tails. The man sat down under his tree. He had a thoughtful look on his face. After a while, Jack got tired of watched some guy sit under a tree. So he got up and flew off. As he took off the branch shook, and released an apple.

**Random guy**

"Ow." The man looked up, and saw nothing. He picked up the apple that had hit him on the head. "It must be gravity."

* * *

"Jamie let's go!" his mother called. Jamie groaned from underneath the covers and pulled the pillow over his head. "Jamie!" his mother called again. Jamie realized there was no getting out of this, so he slid out from under the covers, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. Then he went downstairs. His mother looked up at the sound of him pounding down the steps. "There you are!" she then looked closer at him. "You just woke up, didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No." Jamie lied. "Why do I have to be up so early anyway?"

"Jamie, its 1:25. In the afternoon."

"Oh…."

His mother sighed at her eighteen year old son. "Just get in the car." Jamie complied. Sophie snickered at him. Jamie groaned, he couldn't wait till the first semester of collage.

*****in the car*****

Jamie got out his phone, and texted Claude.

'Hey.' He didn't have time to exit the texting page before he got a reply.

'Hey. What r u doing?' Claude asked.

'Going bra shopping.' Jamie answered.

'O.o' was Claude's answer.

'My sister has started her 'road to womanhood'.' Jamie explained.

'Major punishment dude.'

Jamie rolled his eyes. 'It's mostly ur fault I'm in this mess in the first place.'

'I'm so hurt by ur words!'

'Well it is.'

'Senior year just ended man! U didn't expect me to let u waste it, did u?'

Jamie smiled. 'Ok I'll give you that, but you could've done it during the day.'

'Hey, it started during the day; it just didn't end until night.'

'And I got home 2 l8 4 my mom's liking and am now getting punished. Thanks.'

' :)'

Jamie was about to reply when the car jerked to a stop. Looking up he realized they were at k-mart. He sighed. 'Wish me luck.' With that, he put his phone in his back pocket, and got out.

* * *

"Jack!" Jamie shouted as his friend flew down.

"Hey kiddo! What are you up to?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm 13 now. I'm not a kid." Jamie sighed.

"You've only been 13 for two days. " Jack replied.

"That's not why I called you down here. You said you were alone for 300 years right?"

"Don't remind me." Jack said.

"Well according to some people, you've done some weird things in that time."

"Like what?"

"Like you knew three kids. Do you know Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?"

"No, and who names their kid Hiccup?"

"How about Merida?"

"No."

"Rapunzel?"

"She's a fairy tale Jamie."

"She could've been real. Are you gay?"

"Jamie…"

"Are you in love with Pitch?"

Jack almost threw up at that.

"How about Tooth?"

"No"

"What about Bunny?"

"No!"

"North?"

"No."

"So you've never been pregnant?"

"Jamie, what is the meaning of this? Both you and I know that it is physically impossible for a guy to get pregnant. "

"I just wanna know more about you."

"Well this is a little weird."

"Well we could go to the next category. Have you ever been in a band?"

"No."

"Famous?"

"Among kids? Yes."

"So not a movie star?"

"No."

"Have you ever been a bartender?"

"No."

"Are you a mermaid?"

"That's a rhetorical question right?"

"Have you ever been a zombie fighter?"

"No." Jack wasn't sure why he was still answering these questions.

"Have you ever been a biker?"

"Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get this information?"

"The internet."

"And you believed it?"

"Not all of it. Like the part about you being in love with my sister."

"Jamie, just go inside. I think the cold is getting to you." With that, Jack flew off Jamie's questions going around in his mind.


End file.
